Asuna y Negi:¿Solo amistad?
by yuriko-hasegawa
Summary: Han pasado 10 años... ¿Que ha cambiado entre ellos?  Hecho sobre el anime de XEBEC


olaaaa este es mi primer fanfic :) Dejad reviews

10 años... Ya hace 10 años que llegó a Mahora.Él, Negi Springfield. Recuerdo su llegada, ese criajo de 10 años que me ponía histérica. Ese niño mago que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a su padre. Ese niño que viajó en el tiempo para salvarme de la muerte.¿Por qué? Porque soy su compañera, su pareja en las batallas. Yo, que había perdido todos los recuerdos de mi infancia, el tiempo en Alemania con Nagi, y mi verdadero nombre...Soy Asuna, Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Enthenofushia. Aquí me llaman Asuna Kagurazaka.

Hoy lloro. Está en el hospital...

-Asuna,no llores.-me dice Konoka, intentando consolarme.

-Está aquí por mi culpa...-le digo-No llegué a tiempo...

-En ese caso sería culpa mía por entretenerte.-me dice Setsuna.

-¡Parad las dos!-grita Konoka-No es culpa de ninguna. Nadie sabía que el techo del viejo edificio podía desplomarse.

-Es mi culpa por decirle que me esperase allí.-digo.

-¿Y por que...?

-¡Porque estoy harta!-grito entre lágrimas-¡Harta de no decir lo que siento!¡Harta de no hacer lo que quiero!¡Harta de no tener el valor de gritarlo todo a los cuatro vientos!¡Harta de vivir pensando que soy una cobarde!

Se quedan calladas, mirándome.

-Estoy harta de no poder decirle que le amo...-susurro.-Hoy había reunido valor para decírselo, pero parece que el destino no quiere que sea feliz.

Alguien me pone una mano en el hombro, me giro para ver quién.

-Nagi...

Me sonrojo con violencia.¿Me habrá oído? Me agarra por los hombros y me abraza con fuerza.

-Pequeña Asuna-chan...No digas nunca que es tu culpa.

-Pero lo es...-sollozo.

-Eh, mírame. Negi nunca va a permitir que te culpes de lo que le pasó.

-Nagi...

Entra el médico, todos le miramos.

-Se va a poner bien.-nos dice.

Suspiro y lloro, esta vez de alegría. Me he liberado de un peso...pero aún debo hablar con Negi.

-¿Podemos verle?-pregunta Konoka.

-Si.-contesta el médico.-Pero de uno en uno.

El médico se va. Todos me miran.

-Asuna-chan...-dice Nagi-Creo que tu debes ser la primera.

-¿Yo? Pero tu eres su padre...

-Y tu su compañera.-me dice Nagi.

Realmente nunca lo había visto ponerse serio. Ni cuando lo sacamos del mundo oscuro y se reencontró con Negi y Nekane. De eso ya hace 9 años... Pero ahora está serio. Entre los tres me empujan fuera de la sala de espera. Voy despacio por el pasillo y entro en el cuarto de Negi. ¿Quién me diría que aquel enano se volvería el hombre que tengo delante? Miro sus labios, esos labios que probé hace ya 10 años, cuando hicimos el pactio. Abre los ojos lentamente y me sonríe.

-Hola...-me dice.

-Hola.

Me siento al lado de su cama y le cojo la mano.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?-me dice

-¿Eh?

-Si, quedaste conmigo para decirme algo.

-Ah... eso...

Me callo y bajo la cabeza sonrojada.

-¿Asuna-san?

-Negi... No sabes el miedo que he pasado. Cuando oí el estruendo, salí corriendo y te vi allí, bajo los restos del techo, pensé que estabas muerto... Tuve tanto miedo de perderte.

Levanto levemente la cabeza. Me sonríe y le abrazo.

-¿Y cómo fuiste capaz de salvarte?

-Reflectio. Intenté salir volando pero no pude.

-Todo es culpa mía... Si hubiera llegado antes...

-Oye, mírame. Si hubieras llegado antes, tu estarías también ingresada, y si te hubiera pasado algo, nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Negi...

Me aprieta con fuerza contra el.

-No quiero soltarte.-me dice.-Nunca. No quiero que te separes de mi.

Me quedo callada, disfrutando de su abrazo, escuchando todas las cosas bonitas que me dice.

-Te amo.-me susurra.

Mi corazón se acelera, me sonrojo y me separo de él, dándole la espalda.

-Asuna...-me dice.-Lo siento si te he incomodado. No debería haber dicho na...

No le dejo acabar la frase, simplemente le beso. Siento sus dulces labios rozando los míos. No sé que cara estará poniendo. No sé que va a pasar cuando se acabe este beso, pero ya nadie me va a quitar este momento. Abro la boca levemente para respirar y Negi aprovecha para invadir mi boca con su lengua. Abro los ojos sorprendida, pero me relajo y los vuelvo a cerrar. Un beso de verdad. Mi primer beso de verdad. Aunque 10 años atrás ya había besado a Negi, no había sido por amor. Y aunque Negi besó a todas las chicas de 2-A, tampoco fue por amor. Ni por alardear. Lo hizo para poder salvarme la vida. Gracias a el estoy viva. Gracias a el llegué a vivir más de los 14 años que tenía de límite. Gracias a el tengo ahora 24 años y estoy aquí con el, besándole. Nos separamos por la falta de aire. Yo agacho la cabeza sonrojada.

Negi me acaricia la mejilla y me obliga a mirarle.

-Negi...

-Shh. Yo.. quería decirte una cosa...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Bueno,¿que os ha parecido ? Dejad reviews! :)


End file.
